New times
by suzanazoric95
Summary: After being discomissioned from service, old girl returned back on sea, with old CO and new XO. New flames will be discovered and new couples were be paired. Buffer/Bomber Dutchy/Bird
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kate was sitting in her cabin when Mike step in.  
"Hi" he said and kissed her. Kate try to escape to the kiss. "Not here please." she said.  
"Kate it is your last day on the ship. From tomorrow you are gonna work in Navcom. And Hammersley is gonna get new XO and new Coxswain." said Mike and smiled.  
"Who is new XO?" asked Kate.  
"You will be surprised! He is an old friend and he is coming soon and I let you discover him!"  
"Ok" said Kate and narrowed her eyes.  
Meanwhile, Bomber was at Navcom.  
"From today, you are posted back on Hammersley as their Coxswain." said Maxine.  
"Aye ma'am. It is gonna be good to see old crew." said Bomber and smiled.  
"It is not all old. They are gonna have new XO and new boatswain." added Maxine. "I will be happy to meet new XO." smiled Bomber.  
"I doubt that Bomber. Now you should to move, you need to be on Hammersley for one hour." said Maxine.  
"Ok Ma'am I will go now." Bomber went into the port where Kate was departing from crew.  
"It was my honer to serv with you all." said Kate.  
"We will miss you ma'am!" said 2Dads and hugged Kate.  
"Who is new XO?" asked Bomber when she joined them.  
"Mike said that will be surprise." said Kate. " I am pressed to see him but I don't like surprises!" said Bomber.  
"Me neither." added Nav.  
"Don't worry. This surprise you both will like it." said Mike with a grin.  
"Hammersley, I want to present you your new XO Leutenant Tomaszewski." said Maxine and pointed on Buffer. Bomber couldn't believe. He returned after two and a half years after. "Welcome aboard." said Mike and shock Buffer's hand.  
"No way!" grined Spider and hugged his best mate.  
"What a wonderful surprise"said Kate. "Welcome back Buff! Or Pete." she added.  
"No. I am still Buffer." answered Buffer with a grin. "Oh no" said 2Dads.  
"He can't be so bad." added Bird.  
"He is harder than tone of briks." added Bomber while she was remembering all their fights on board.  
"And our new-old buffer Dutchy." said Mike. "This is gonna be worst combination than Buffer-Kate" whishspered 2Dads.  
"You have something to say 2Dads?" asked Buffer.  
"No sir. Just wanted to say welcome back." he murmured confused "Ok then, our crew is now complete! It is time to raise the anchor and to sail out." said Mike, who wasn't so tempted to left Kate. They farewelled and left port. "Who is the cook?" asked Charge walking toward galley with Bomber and Spider.  
"What do you think?" said a men voice.  
"Chefo?!" said Spider surprised.  
"Hello mates!" grined Chefo.  
"This is Bomber. She was your replacement. Now she is main medic." introduced Spider.  
"Nice to meet you. I am Toby, Chefo." he smiled.  
"Great. Old team is gathered. New adventures, we are caming." said 2Dads. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Crew was sitting in sailor mess. First day of new tour looked like it is going to be very boring. Very boring and very long day on sea.  
"I need to think new jokes for new crewmembers." said 2Dads with big grin.  
"Be carefull 2Dads. Buff probably didn't forget your big mouth." said Spider and took a sip from his coffee.  
"He is having too many things on his mind to he can think on me." said 2Dads, still having his grin on his face.  
"2Dads, I want every electronic device on this ship to be check. Understand?" asked Buffer when he entered in sailor mess.  
"It is shapping to be good sailing." said 2Dads, this time without smile on his face and walk away from mess. Spider laughed on 2Dads's mark.  
"Spider do you want to scrub toilets till end of your Naby career?" asked Buffer and turn to face young sailor. "With your own toothbrush?" he added.  
"No Buff." said Spider and quickly left sailor mess not tempted to see will Buffer fullfill his threat.  
"I am going to help Bomber about medical sulplises." added Bird and left mess too.  
Buffer smiled and went on bridge where were Mike, Nav, RO and Charge.  
"Sir, where are we going now? Or this is going to be simple patrol?" asked Buffer when he stand by Mike's side.  
"We are 30*17' east from Cairns." answered Nav.  
"Some people never gets change." said Mike and smiled.  
"Indeed." added Buffer.  
"For now this is only boring patrol." said Mike with smile.  
"Sir, I think boring and Hammersley are not going together in any conditions." added Charge from his place.  
"You are wright Charge. Hammersley and trouble always are going together." added Nav and smiled.  
"I heard that Bomber is promoted to petty officer." interjected Buffer.  
"Yes she is. She deserved it. Just do not know how Maxine let her back on Hammersley while 2Dads is still here." added Nav.  
"2Dads aplicated for promotion, so he won't stay too long on Hammersley." said Mike and looked over on horizon. Buffer nodded.  
"Buff, where have you served?" asked RO.  
"In Iraq. Before you decide to kill me Nav, I was in middle of nowhere when you and Josh called me on the wedding." Buffer answered and looked in ship's navigator.  
"Better for you. I thought you had another reason for not showing up." said Nav with smirk. She rised and gave RO some file.  
"Bomber maybe." she added silently that only Buffer heard her and she laughed.  
"Very funny Nav. But you are wrong." said Buffer thinking how the hell she know it. He schock his head and walk out from bridge.  
"What did you tell him Nav?" asked Mike.  
"Just a thruth sir." Nav answered and smiled.  
Buffer was passing by corridor when he was faced with Bomber.  
"You are all day on board and you didn't even step by to say 'hi'." said Bomber and leaned on wardroom's doorway.  
"I was too busy Bomber. Congratulation for your promotion." he said and looked into her. Big lie was that he was busy. That was one of the most boring day on sea, but he couldn't tell her 'I am avoiding you because I was complete idiot sending you that email.'  
"Thanks Buff. How are you? It pass two and a half years since I saw you last time." she said with smile.  
"Yeah. It pass. I am good. You?"  
"Same as before." she said with smile. "I'm happy because you're back Buff." she added.  
"Really?" he asked surprised and rised his eyebrows.  
"Yes." Bomber answered and nodded.  
"XO to the bridge in the hurry." came from PA.  
"I have to go. See ya around Bomb." he said and walk away for bridge.  
"Yeah." she murmured, frustrated and dissapointed he didn't read anything in her mark that she is happy because he is back. 'Idiot.' thought Bomber and returned back in wardroom.

0200 pm afternoon watch

"Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is 'South star.'" came on VHC channel.  
"'South star' this is Australian war ship Hammersley. What is your emergency?" said Mike through the radio. They didn't responded.  
"Sir radar contact." said Nav and pointed on radar screen.  
"Spider try to take it on EOD." said Mike and rised from his spot and took binoculars.  
"Sir it is 'South star'. I am having a visual." added Spider from EOD.  
"Nav set corse till there. Buffer call boarding party." said Mike to his XO. Buffer nodded and take PA.  
"Hands to boarding stations! Hands to boarding stations!" said Buffer through PA. Entair crew went in boarding room to prepare themself for boarding party.  
"What did you said Buff? Boring day?" asked Dutchy with a grin while he was putting his vest on.  
"If you are part of Hammersley crew, days will never be boring." said Bomber and smiled in Buffer's direction, who smiled back. That smile he missed all this years, and not just smile. He missed Bomber, too much. And he admitted himself that first time since he last time saw her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

When boarding party was ready, Mike gave his orders:  
"Boarding party insert insert insert." Boarding party came on 'South Star'. They saw young woman in blood on deck.  
"Bomber check her up." said Buff.  
Woman was stabbed in her abdomen and she was bleeding.  
"Hi I am Bomber. I will help you. What happened?" asked Bomber gently.  
"Pirates attacked us...please there is more people...I don't know are they alive..." said woman.  
"Calm down!" said Bomber and try to stop bleeding.  
"Spider explore lower deck! Be carefull." said Buffer"Dutchy go and see is there anymore else." "Yes sir" said Dutchy and went with 2Dads.  
"Buff " said Spider and pointed on man who was on the ground. Buffer checked his pulse.  
"Charlie 82 this is X-ray 82. We have one dead." said Buff through the radio. "There is another here Buff, I think he's dead too." said Spider.  
"One dead, one injured man here " said Dutchy. "We need medic quickly." "I am on my way" said Bomber.  
"Sir we are going there too." added Buffer. They transported two injured women on Hammersley.  
"Stabbed girl is very bad, other one who Dutchy found her is better." said Bomber.  
"Nav bring back us to Cairns now, as soon as possible." said Mike. "Yes sir" said Nav.  
"Bombeeer!" yelled Bird from wardroom. Bomber run there. "She doesn't have a pulse." added Bird pointing on stabbed woman.  
Bomber and Bird done a CPR but she didn't react.  
"Sir." said Bomber when she returned on bridge. "One of them is dead" she added.  
"You did all what you could." said Mike.  
"I am not so sure in that" said Bomber and went off the bridge. In corridor she passed by Dutchy.  
"Go and check Bird will you?" she asked him and moved towards deck.  
"I just want to know who can do so horrible thing." said Bird when Dutchy came in sailor mess. "Three deads for what?" "They are pirates." said Dutchy and sat by her side in sailor mess.  
"Yeah I know but kill innosente people... and poor Bomber. Her first day on active sea duty and this. After Swain gets injured I used on everything." said Bird and Dutchy hugged her.  
"Bomber is gonna be ok. She is on the deck. I think she just need some space." added Ditchy.  
Buff went on deck of attacked ship and looked on Hammersley. He saw Bomber standing by rail. Mike's voice interupted him.  
"Have you find something on the boat?"  
"Not yet sir. There were boxes in the hold but there is nothing for now." answered Buff. "And sir, how are the survivors?"  
"Bad. One of them is just died."  
"That would explained me..."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I am gonna left Spider and 2Dads here to steam for a port. I am returning on Hammersley." said Buffer.  
"Roger Buff. Sending RHIB for you." said Mike.  
Buffer returned on Hammersley amd went on the deck where Bomber was standing.  
"You ok?" he asked her.  
"No I am not. I didn't save her! I am not good medic enough to do it!" said Bomber. She always was letting him to see her vulnerable side.  
"Don't worry! Nobody couldn't save her! She was too injured to survive." said Buff.  
"I should be more there in wardroom and try to save her. I..." said Bomber and start crying.  
"Slow down Bomb, you have do your best!" said Buffer and put his arm around her shoulder. "That Swain was on my place she would be alive now. I promised her that she is gonna be ok..."  
"We all have someone to keep allive. There is still one more patient in wardroom." said Buffer gently.  
"You are wright in that. That girl in wardroom is still alive. I didn't ask you why you returned?" asked Bomber and dashed her tears away.  
"I have someone to keep safe too! And I missed her." said Buffer with small smile. "I am going to see how is other woman" said Bomber and left. "How is she?" asked Bomber when she came in wardroom.  
"She is sleeping." said Bird. "Why are you blush?" she added when she saw Bomber.  
"I am hot. Temperature hot." answered Bomber.  
"Whatever you say" said Bird. Then came announsment from PA:  
"Hands to boarding station! Hands to boarding station!" "What's happened now?" asked Bomber Dutchy who was passing by wardroom.  
"One more ship is attacked. Probably same guys from this morning." said Dutchy.  
"Oh no." said Bird "I hope there's no more dead people." she added.  
"We all do Bird. We all do." said Dutchy while he and Bomber walked for boarding room. 


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Ok here it is one more chapter. Here starts all problems between two people. In this chapter you will find out Buffer's big secret. And he is on edge of losing someone. Read and enjoy. Don't forget to review and tell me what do you think about it.

Chapter 4

Thanks to some miracle, ship what Hammersley crew boarded wasn't attacked by pirates from earlier. They were just having engine problems. After helping these guys, they returned in Cairns and they sailed again back.  
"We are looking for that pirates." said Mike.  
"Yes sir." said Buffer. "The girl what survived said that they said that they left without oil and when they step to them to help them they attacked." said Mike.  
"We are gonna catch them." said Buffer.  
"I was surprised that you returned Buff. Especially when you asked transffer two years ago. Why you returned?" asked Mike.  
"Hammersley missed me. I ask for transffer because it was better way to be promoted." answered Buffer while he was hidding really reason why he left.  
"Really?" asked Mike. "Yes." Buffer answered and nodded.  
"You are not liar Buff. You could be promoted on frigate too." said Mike "Yes I could, but I want also to see my friends and my friends were here!"  
"Ok Buff." said Mike and smiled. "What are you think about our new coxswain and Spider's promotion to leading seamen?" Mike added when he saw that Buffer won't tell him his reasons for leaving and returning.  
"For Spider I will wait and see! And our new swain is spolied from her beginning! I hope it will be easier late! She is gentle and this was hard start for her!" said Buffer and looked in his CO. "Yeah you are wright. Spider's promotion pushed Kate. Bomber is gonna be good medic and replacement of Swain." Entair conversation between Buffer and Mike was heard by Bomber.  
Bomber went in wardroom where Bird was doing inventory.  
"Asked for a transffer? What a hypocrite!" said Bomber pissed.  
"About who you are talking too?" said Bird. "About our XO. He is such hypocrite and I thought on the moment that..."  
"That what?" asked Bird.  
"Nothing. He is just stupid, unpleasant and the most stuborn person on world!" "Whatever you say" said Bird. Then came announsment from PA:  
"Hands to boarding station! Hands to boarding station!" "What's happened?" asked Bomber when she came in boarding room.  
"One more ship is attacked. Probably same guys from before." said Dutchy.  
"Bird is not part of boarding party. One medic is enough. Bird is going to prepare wardroom." said Buffer taking a gun from Dutchy. "Can you deal with this Bomb?" added Buffer softly.  
"I can do everithing you ask me sir!" said Bomber. "Just like you!" she added and looked into him.  
"What is that supose to mean?" asked Buffer, while he was looking into young petty officer in front of him. "It is not important anymore. We have to go to the operation now!" answer Bomber and went in the RHIB.  
Buffer sighed in frustration and went into RHIB too. They boarded ship.  
"Bomber 2Dads uper deck, Spider Rhino wheel house, me and XO are going bellow deck." said Dutchy.  
"Gun in your hand and be careful! We have seen what they can do." said Buffer. They went by order.  
"Sir, you and Bomber? Is everything ok between you two?" asked Dutchy when they went bellow deck.  
"I dont know! She is angry because of some reason and she apparently hates me!" In that moment from uper deck came a scream.  
"Bomber!" said Buffer and run from stairs to the uper deck. "Buff we found dead kid" said 2Dads explaining Bomber's scream.  
"A kid?! What kind of person can kill a child?!" said Bomber. "It's not possible." she added.  
"Buff we found more two people on the board. They are dead too. Probably parents." said Spider. Buffer helped Bomber to stand up and loop his arm around her. 2Dads looked into his XO with jelaousy.  
"Sir we found three dead people! No survivors! We are returning back to Hammersley." said Buff.  
"Two dads and Rhino are staying on the boat l." added Buffer.  
"Copy." said CO. "RO contact me navcom." Boarding party returned on Hammersley. Bomber was pale. "Are you ok Bomb" asked Mike "I know how sometime your job is terrible! Take some time to recover." added Mike with smile.  
"I am fine. Just can get what kind of people can do that."  
"Go take some sleep. Nav is gonna take your watch." said Mike. "It was so terrible sir." said Bomber while she was trying to stop tears from falling. "Bomber, I am in the Navy more than 20 years now. I saw everything. This isn't close what is worse what you can see."  
"But he was a child! Less than twelve! I can't understand how they can do that! And WHY?! He couldn't harm them. We must find them and punished them at max!" Bomber said and went to her cabin.  
"I am going to watch. Take some rest." said Nikki. Bomber fell asleep. She was tosing in her dream having a nightmare. Her scream was heard by Buffer who was passing by her cabin.  
He entered in her cabin and he took her in his arms and comforted her like a little baby. "He was just a kid." said Bomber while her tears were feeling down.  
"I know it! I promise you, we'll find this criminals, who ever they are and where ever they could be and we bring them to justice! They will pay for their murderes! I promise!" said Buffer while he was caressing her backs.  
"But why him? He was less than twelve. He couldn't hurt them." she said and start crying again.  
"They are not choosing Bomb." added Buffer and look on his watch.  
"What time is it?" asked Bomber.  
"0400. You should to try to take more sleep."  
"Everytime when I shut my eyes closed I am back on that ship." said Bomber.  
"Everything is gonna be ok." said Buff and hugged her. She stop crying and looked into Buffer.  
"Thank you." she said and offered small smile.  
"You're welcome. By the way, what meant that today what you said before boarding party?" he asked and looked in Bomber.  
"You asked for a transffer two years ago. Why?" said Bomber. "There was no more place for me on the hammersley!" he said. Buffer couldn't tell her his reasons either. But while he was telling her that, he was thinking 'Even it was very difficult to left you.'  
"And frigate meant promotion." he added.  
"You are lieing Buff." said Bomber.  
"Lets finished this talk. Ok?" said Buffer. He kissed her forehead and left her cabin.  
"This man makes me crazy" said Bomber in herself. "I will kill him one day!" she added. "Who you will kill?" said Nav and entered in their cabin.  
"No one." said Bomber and start to prepare herself for the watch. Bomber went on deck first to take some air. When she came on deck Spider who was doing something arround rops asked her:"You are having a strange look on your face! What is happening?"  
"Nothing. Just can't believe how some people can be such hypocrites." answered Bomber "Allways so explosive our Bomber." said Mike looking from bridge. "She is not very happy having Buff for our XO." said Dutchy while he and Mike were looking on to Bomber over the bridge.  
"Even she is not happy, he is our XO and she had to make with it!" "I know. Just..." said Dutchy. "Sir we are having a mayday" said RO "Who are they?" asked Mike "Ship is called 'sunset'. They said that some yacht is following them since last night. Probably pirates. They are coming to our cordinates. We should to meet with them for 2-3 hours." said RO.  
After two hours Nikki's voice interupted silency on bridge.  
"Two boats on the radar. One mile away." said Nav.  
"It is them. Dutchy, call boarding party. We are not going to lose anybody." said CO. Boarding party was readting in boarding room.  
"Everybody take weapons" said Dutchy. "We are dealing with killers!" "Kids killers" added Bomber while she was taking a gun from Dutchy.  
"Slow down Bomber" said Buffer. "Stay away from me!" said Bomber abd Dutchy looked in them, but he was wise to not say anything.  
One of the RHIB went on Sunset while the other landed the pirates boat.  
Bomber wasn't happy because she was with Buff in the RHIB. They came at pirate boat. They secured the ship, but 2Dads was hit in the head by pirate. Pirate took his gun and pointed it on Buff who was securing one of piracy.  
"Watch out!" yelled Bomber and pushed him away. She got a bullet. She was bleeding too much.  
"Biiird" yelled Buffer for second medic while Bomber was lying in his arms unconcious.  
"Sir we have two injured." said Buffer. "We are returning."  
"Roger Buff." said Mike and contacted NAVCOM. They returned on Hammersley. Bird was in wardroom trying to stop bleeding from Bomber's wound.  
"How is she?" said Mike when he came in.  
"Not good. We need choper." said Bird.  
"We are out of his range." said Mike "You are the best what she has." he added.  
"She needs blood quickly if you want to save her." said Bird "she is B- a rare blood group. There is no one on board with this one how much I know." added Bird.  
"You are wright. What you can do...?"  
"Without blood transfusion, she is going to die." said Bird looking in her best friend who was dieing.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** One more chapter is here. I hope you will enjoy.

Chapter 5

Mike and Bird were standing in wardroom, hopless, because without transfusion, Bomber will die.  
"I am -B." said Buffer when he entered in wardroom. He still was in uniform from boarding and he looked like he just rip his vest off and run in wardroom. On some parts of his uniform still was Bomber's blood.  
"Bird do a transfusion." ordered Mike. "I will have a NAVCOM on the line." he added and went out.  
"She is stabile for this moment. I am going quickly to check on 2Dads." said Bird on what Buffer nodded "Take all what you can and ask to the crew for another. Maybe is someone more there." Bird went into sailor mess where 2Dads was sitting.  
"How is she?" he asked.  
"Ok. Not thanks to you." answered Bird angry.  
"She didn't protect me. She take that bullet instide Buffer." said 2Dads while he was holding ice pack on his head.  
"She is shot with your gun." said Bird "I don't shot her. The guy hit me in the head." said 2Dads. "It was an accident!" he added. "You are gonna have a oportunity to explain this to Buff! He is pissed! And you are lucky that he is gaving his blood and he can't move now. But it would be better for you are far away from him!" "Like he will say something to me. He is just playing a hero who is saving everyone."  
"Maybe. But you know the reason why he wants so much to save Bomber. You deleted that email and I shut up all this years."  
"Bird you can't tell about that email." begged 2Dads.  
"You deleted Buffer's email in what he explained Bomber his reasons for leaving. And his reasons were..." started Bird but 2Dads cut her off.  
"Buff would just hurt her."  
"And now he is trying to save her. And you are in serious trouble!"  
"I loved her." said 2Dads.  
"Buffer loved her too. Maybe she loved him too. And you destroyed all." said Bird.  
"When you love somebody you want her joy not her sorrow."  
"Maybe Buff and Bomber would be together now that you didn't deleted that email. You couseb that sorrow." "Maybe, but maybe not! Her wellfare is all that matters right now! Please do your best to save her!" said 2Dads. Deep in himself he still loved Bomber. Bird went out upset and punched in Dutchy.  
"Whoa! Who pissed you off?" he said.  
"Don't ask me anything." said Bird and start walking and then returned. "Can I ask you something, but you need to promise me you won't tell anybody." she added. "I promise." said Dutchy while he was looking in Bird confused. They entered in trash room.  
"What would you do that you know that someone deleted an email what received your best friend? And in that email were some explanations about leaving of that who send it." said Bird trying to explain her problem.  
"I would say all to my friend!" answered Dutchy.  
"She is going to kill the person who deleted email." said Bird. "But maybe you are wright." added Bird with smile.  
"If it is very important it will be better to say it." added Dutchy and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"I know. I am gonna said entair thruth to her when I get first chanse. Thanks on the help." said Bird and smiled on Dutchy. "I am allways at your service Chicken Legs." added Dutchy and wink on her.  
Bird smiled and went back in wardroom.  
"She didn't woke?" she asked Buffer.  
"Nope." he answered. "She needs time now! Only rest can heal her!" said Bird while she was checking Bomber's vitals.  
"It is my fault!" said Buff and put his head in his free hand. "No, you couldn't provide such an accident! And with your blood she have a chance to survive. You save her, just like she save you." answered Bird putting neddle out of Buffer's hand. "You have to sit little bit." she added and he nodded.  
"She pushed me away and took a bullet what was meant for me." said Buffer "She was doing only her job! And you was not the shooter so you're not guilty! Now take some rest to recover your strenght." "I didn't held a gun or shot in her, but I would be happier that I am here on this table not her." said Buffer and Bird realise. Even if pass almost three years since his leaving, he still loved her.  
Mike entered in wardroom.  
"How is she?" he asked. "We arrive in Cairns in two hours. Is she gonna make it without choper?" he added while he was looking into pale sailor."She is stabile. I think she would make it till Cairns without choper. And I can bet that we even wouldn't get it." said Bird. Mike smiled and went out. "You love her, don't you Buff?" she added when Mike went out.  
"I love her, but it's impossible to we be together! I left the boat so we can be together but she never answered to my email. Now we are again on the same boat and she is always angry on me." he admitted.  
"She just want the thruth. You should to be honest with her Buff." said Bird.  
"All I want now is that she survive. I promise if she gets out I'll talk to her."  
"She is strong. She will make it." said Bird. Buffer went out. They get Bomber to hospital.  
"Mike how is she?" asked Kate when she entered in his cabin at ship.  
"She is on the surgery. Buff is in hospital with her..."  
"Mike is she gonna survived?" asked Kate when she saw Mike's face. "I hope so! Every one appreciates her very much!"  
"Some much more than others." said Kate.  
"What do you mean?" asked Mike and looked in Kate. "This is unofficial Mike. Now on this ship are two person what would do all just to she be ok. You decided who is gonna be new CO?" she said and change a subject.  
"Yes I did. And I know that I didn't make a wrong choise. Hammersley is staying in good hands." "Who is he?" "Some one you'll never think about!" "Mike talk!" said Kate.  
"I choose Buffer!" Said Mike.  
"It is good decision Mike. He is gonna be great CO. And crew likes him. Some less, some more." said Kate.  
"I am just scared he will say no, because he is bit hit with this what happened to Bomber."  
"He is not gonna do that. Like you didn't felt responsible when rebel shot me in the vest couple years ago?" said Kate and smiled.  
"Maxine allready call him. And he is in hospital. So after I farewell from my crew we can go home." said Mike and kissed his girfriend.  
Buffer was in hospital, when arrived Bomber's mum.  
"Hi. They said that I wait here..." she started.  
"You are Rebecca's mum?" asked Buffer and looked in woman in front of himself.  
"Yes I am . I didn't saw her couple years and now I see her here with all these pipes..." she started but she was cuted with tears what wanted to burst. "I know you give your blood and save her life! I could not thank you enough." she added through tears.  
"Calm down. She is gonna be ok. And you don't need to thank me for anything." answered Buffer while he was thinking that there on surgery was the most important person in his life.  
"My baby is alive thanks to you."  
"After she wake up, she is gonna need you more than ever."  
"You are..." asked Jeniffer because she saw that he was in uniform and he was very concerned for Bomber. Her daughter didn't mentioned her that she was having someone.  
"I am CO of the ship where is she serving." In that moment came doctor.  
"How is she?" asked Jeniffer, Bomber's mum.  
"She is ok. She is still sedatived but in the morning she can receive a visits." said doctor. "Not today?" asked Buffer.  
"No." said doctor and left.  
"It is look like that we need to wait morning to see her." said her mother and sit in chair.  
"Problem is that I have to crash sail and I want to see her before I leave the port." said Buffer. "I will try to convince medic to left me in." he added and went to find a medic. He finally find him.  
"Look, I will go in only on 5 minutes. That is all." said Buffer.  
"What are you to her?" asked medic.  
"I am her boss. And a friend." answered Buffer.  
"Much more than a friend I would said." said doctor with grin. "Ok, I will let you in, but only on 5 minutes." he added and Buffer went in Bomber's room. Bomber was unconcious. He sit in the chair next to bed and took her hand in his. He kiss her fingers and whishpered:  
"Wake up Bomb. I need to tell you lot of things." She stirred but she didn't woke up. Buffer sit little bit more and then doctor came and said he needs to go.  
"I love you." whishpered Buffer through her ear and kiss her cheek. Buffer left her room while he was thinking about how he never thought he would said these words to her, even when she is unconcious, because after she never answered on his emails, he didn't pull enough strenght to said it to her personally.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **I know that Buffer would never admit something like thst to anyone, let alone to Bird. I again made 2Dads on bad side. In next chapters you will find out what is in that email.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** One more chapter is here. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

HMAS Hammersley sailed back out to catch rest of pirates.  
"Dutchy, because we don't have a XO now, you are gonna lead a boardings. Ok?" said Buffer while they were on bridge. "Yes sir." said Dutchy and walked away from bridge. "Sir, SAT phone. Commander White." said RO.  
"I will take it from my cab." said Buff and went. He entered in his cabin and took a phone.  
"Now we must find rest of these pirates and make them pay for all what they have done." said Buffer "I know. We caught just part of them. There is still mother ship." said Maxine.  
"Any news from hospital about our coxswain?" asked Buff.  
"I just spoke with Kate. She said that petty officer Brown is woke up."  
"These are great news." smiled Buffer.  
"I wish you luck with catching these guys." said Maxine and ended a call.  
Kate was in hospital with Bomber. She was scared for her friend.  
"I am glad that you are ok." said Kate sitting by Bomber's bed.  
"What happened? I don't remember too much." murmured Bomber.  
"You were shot on FFV."  
"Oh I do now." said Bomber. "How are you feeling?" asked Kate.  
"I am ok. Is Hammersley sailed? Who is my replacement?" asked Bomber.  
"Yes Hammersley sailed. Your replecement is Bird. And they have new CO." said Kate with grin.  
"New CO? Who?"  
"Leutenant commander Peter Tomaszewski. It sounds good wright?" asked Kate.  
"What?" said Bomber surprised.  
"Buff is new CO of Hammersley." said Kate and looked in Bomber.  
"But... I don't understand."  
"Mike Flynn is named at NAVCOM and Buff take his place." "I knew that he is gonna take that promotion, but I didn't thought that Buff gonna take his place." said Bomber.  
"How much you are gonna be out of ship?"  
"Doctors said two weeks in hospital and a month home. Some month and a half." said Bomber.  
"I saw that you talk with someone one phone." said Kate.  
"Yes, with Bird. She said that 2Dads deleted one email. He is gonna explain me all of it when I came back. And not just him." said Bomber.  
"Look Bec you should not to think about it now. You need to think on your health. Hammersley need you." said Kate.  
"Yeah. I know. We always get trouble! Hammersley is ship with troubles." said Bomber and smiled.  
Bird was doing Bomber's job on ship.  
"How are you coping Chicken legs?" said Dutchy and entered in wardroom. "Ok. But I miss Bomber. I called her and tell her all."  
"You should tell that to CO too. He has a wright to know too."  
"He will kill 2Dads." said Bird.  
"2dads must assume his mistakes. Tell CO all when Bomber returns, because only person who is able to calm our new CO is Bomber." "Yes. If she doesn't kill 2Dads first!" answered Bird and smiled weakly.  
"Bomber is not stupid to destroy her career because of an idiot." said Dutchy.  
"You always know what to say. Thanks Dutchy!" said Bird and smiled and kissed him in the cheek. Dutchy smiled on her and went out. He stop in corridor and start to hit his head in wall.  
'What is wrong with me? It is Bird.' thought Dutchy.  
"Stop hitting your head over the wall. We still need our buffer." said CO while passing by him.  
"Sorry sir. Just realising how big idiot I am." said Dutchy and looked in his CO.  
"Welcome in the club. Where is 2Dads? If you see him tell him that Nav said that is something wrong with radar." said Buffer.  
"I will go to find him! He has interest to do all what is said to him."  
"He is changed, Dutchy. He is working on his promotion for petty officer. And I will be glad to he get it. And yeah, we spoted our mother ship." added CO.  
"Good news Sir. We will finally be able to solve this problem of pirates!" said Dutchy and smiled.  
"Yes we will. And after this patrol we are gonna have shore leave for two weeks. Than our coxswain is gonna return." said CO.  
"And all will explose." said Dutchy and smiled.  
"Probably. But we all used on Bomber. It would be unusually without her. And to quiet if I can say." said Buffer and smiled.  
They went and took an action and caught pirates. They returned in base. Since than pass one month. Bomber still was on her sick leave. Kate came to talk with her.  
"I need to talk with you" said Kate. Jeniffer went out.  
"What is happening?" asked Bomber and smiled. "I heard that that bullet wasn't meant for you." said Kate.  
"Yes, it was heading toward Buffer, I mean CO! And if he had recieved it he would be dead now." answered Bomber.  
"But it was very stupid to risk so much Bomber. Why did you do that?" said Kate and looked in her friend. "Because I love him and I don't support the idea of his death!" confessed Bomber.  
"I was in that situation with Mike too. And Nikki with Josh. He was only who was ready to left Navy because of woman who he loves." Kate was understanding Bomber very well.  
"He doesn't love me! He left me without explanation when he left the boat! And he returned like nothing never happened!"said Bomber with tears in the eyes.  
"I think that you were reason why he left it in first place." said Kate "Why he didn't tell me anything?" started Bomber. "Email!" Bomber said and Kate looked in her friend.  
"What email?" said Kate.  
"Email he deleted! Bird saw him but she doesn't know what was on it." said Bomber "You will get that oportunity soon to find out everything." said Kate.  
"For now I decided to ignore Buffer, I mean CO." said Bomber. "If he is hypocrite, liar and selphish, I am gonna be that too." added Bomber.  
"Whatever you like." said Kate suportive.  
"And I am not going to answer on this." said Bomber and show phone to Kate. Buffer was calling her.  
"Whatever you want. I am going home. Take some rest." said Kate and went. Soon Bomber's mum returned.  
"Who is it?" Jennifer said and pointed on phone what was ringing.  
"Co of the Hammersley." answered Bomber and ended a call.  
"Charming man who was with you during your coma?" said Jennifer. "He didn't leave you before being sure you are saved! And he left only because he had the order to sail." added Jennifer.  
"I don't care! And I won't answer on it." said Bomber and went in her room. Phone rang again and Jennifer pick it up. "Hi. Jennifer here. Rebecca is busy. Who is it?"  
"Buffer, I mean CO of ship where is she serving." answered Buffer.  
"Hi. You probably want to know how is Rebecca. Step by to see her. She will be happy to see someone of the ship." said Jennifer. "I will step by tomorrow. We are having a shore leave and I have to talk with her." said Buffer and ended a call.  
Jeniffer smiled. She has her own plan. Next day, she planed how to left Bomber alone.  
"Sweety I am going for meeting with one old friend of mine. Will you be ok to stay alone little bit?" asked Jennifer.  
"I am fine." answered Bomber.  
"Ok see ya later." said Jennifer and went out. After couple minutes someone knocked at door.  
"I am coming" said Bomber hardly walking, because it still couse her pains. "Sir?!" she said when she saw her CO and collapsed in his arms.  
"You ok?" he said while she was in his arms.  
"Yes. I am still weak." said Bomber when he helped her to the couch.  
"We have to talk but I don't want to tire you." said Buffer gently.  
"I am not tired. What is it?" asked Bomber. This month and a half she didn't miss only ship, she missed him too.  
"Promise you won't kill me?" asked Buffer with a grin.  
"I don't have a strenght today." joke Bomber.  
"Ok then. Chefo is second medic now." said Buffer.  
"It is look like you don't need me on the boat anymore." murmured Bomber.  
"I think you didn't understand my words. Bird left the ship. Ok, I needed to transffer her."  
"Why?" asked Bomber and narrowed her eyes and made a puzzle look. Buffer smiled. He really missed her how she was on sick leave and especially her smile.  
"There is one more happy couple on Hammersley. Bird and Dutchy are together." he answered. "Finally! He understood she loves him! It was a time!" said Bomber and laughed.  
"Nav told me exactly that thing!" said Buffer.  
"Why did you left the ship couple years ago? But this time I have a wright on thrue answer." said Bomber and look into her CO, and her secret flame.  
"I couldn't stay if I wanted to be with you. But you never answered to my email." he answered while he was knowing that this thruth will costed him too much.  
"I didn't receive any email from you. You left without explanation. You didn't called when you returned from gulf, you didn't called when Swain was injured. And why you didn't tell me anything then?" said Bomber "Why?!" yelled Bomber and rised from couch.  
"I send you email same day when I left Hammersley." answered Buffer and rised too.  
"An email?! Why you didn't tell me this in the face?" said Bomber and narrowed her eyes "I asked you for a date. When you didn't answer I thought you weren't interested, so I left you on alone. I don't said you in face to left you an exit!" Buffer tried to explain. "Get out of my sight!" yelled Bomber.  
"It would be better I didn't say anything and to I act." said Buffer and pull her closer to him. He took her in his arms and kiss her. Bomber first answered to his kiss, but then she remembered that she was kissing her CO, and how much she wanted this, that was imposible. Bomber pushed him away. "OUT!" she yelled and pushed him out. She closed the door and leaned on it. She put her hand on her heart. She thought it would jump from her chests.  
Buffer left Bomber's house. What idiot he was? His control sliped down. Of course she pushed him away. He was her CO. About what he was thinking? Buffer sight and keep walking. Walking was better choice. It will cold his head.

 **thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bomber was pissed. What wright did he had? Kissed her, tell her that his feelings didn't change. In that moment returned her mother.  
"I want an explanation." said Bomber looking in her mother."I think you would be glad to see him alone. So you could speak with him alone and on the peace." answered her mother

."Now I don't know how I supose to work with him after this." said Bomber and put her head in her hands.

"You just do your job and don't worry about the problems! He is your boss he must understand!" answered Jeniffer. "I am not talking about it." said Bomber.

"So about what you are talking then?"  
"He kissed me!" said Bomber and put her head in her hands again. "  
"It was just what I hope it will happened when I left you!" "You want to piss me too? He is my CO and I can't have these kinds of feelings for him. And he can't has that for me either." said Bomber. "You can have feelings! Just you can't show it on the board! Your former CO and XO succeeded so you can too! And after this tour ask for another posting and you two can be together."  
"I can't ask for another posting. I am working for promotion to leutenant. And I am not so sure that he still has these feelings for me. It pass two and a half year and..."  
"I saw him at the hospital and I can said to you that on his side nothing changed! He loves you!" Jennifer said and took a hand of her daughter. "I am not so sure in this anymore. I am returning on the ship for two weeks. When we finish that patrol I will talk with 2Dads and clear some things up. Till then I need to be calm and to not try to kill 2Dads." "It will be difficult for you!" "It will. I survived everything in last couple years. I found out that I never gonna be mother because of that stupid island. Then I made big mestake being with 2Dads and now this."  
"You are strong, you can overcome all this test!" "I holp so!" said Bomber and smiled. It pass two weeks and Bomber returned on the ship.  
"It is good to see you Bomber!" said Josh.  
"You too Josh. Nav..."  
"Our CO is in bad mood guys." interupted 2Dads.  
"Why?" asked Nikki and Bomber. "Dunno." answered 2Dads. "But I think that his mood will be better when he see someone who he missed." insinuated 2dads with a big grin on his face. "You better keep quiet!" yelled Bomber. "If you want to survive to this mission stay far away from me." she added and went towards ship.  
"What have I done?" said 2Dads confused and looked into Bomber who saluted to Torn and went inside of the ship. "I think you know it." answered Nav.  
"It was a joke." said 2Dads.  
"Don't do that mate. She almost pushed Spider in water so be carefull." added Josh. "Hmm.. well I will be carefull." murmured 2Dads and went on the ship.  
Hammersley sailed and Bomber was hiding in her wardroom. It was safe bet, because she knew that CO won't left the bridge. Boarding party was called and Bomber's name wasn't on it. Bomber went on the bridge.  
"Why I am not on this boarding sir?" asked Bomber angrily.  
"Because after a sick leave you must take easier! So you stay on the board and you wait in the wardroom." answered Buffer.  
"Doctor in Cairns give me clear. Why then?" said Bomber.  
"Return to your duties!" said CO.  
"Sir, I demend an answer!" said Bomber.  
"That is an order. RETURN TO YOUR DUTIES SAILOR!" yelled CO.  
"I would listen to him." whishpered Nav and Bomber left the bridge furious.  
"Sir, you should to take it easy with her. She just doesn't want to be put out of action." said Nav while she was on bridge.  
"Nav, I am the CO of this ship and it is my order. Who doesn't want to listen them, then they ask for a transffer." yelled Buffer on his navigator.  
"Ok Boss as you wish! But if she asks for transfer do not complain!" said Nav looking at the screen of the radar.  
"Sir, Navcom on the line." said RO.  
"Hammerley here! Leutenant commander Pete Tomaszewski on the line." answered Buffer when he took a phone call.  
"Your new mission is not going to like you." said Mike over the phone.  
"Why? What happened?" asked Buffer and rubb his face.  
"Some students were heading on one island for their archology research. Their choper dissapierd. The biggest problem is island." said Mike and sighed. "Don't say me..." started Buffer.  
"Victory day island. Sorry Buff, but Hammersley is the closest ship." finished Mike.  
"I didn't hear this name for a long time! We will be there. Hammersley out!" he said and finished a call. "Nav set a course for Victory day island!" he added and Nav looked into him.  
"Yes Sir. We will be there in three hours."  
"Sir, that island is contaminate zone. Last time when we were there we almost lost Bomber and Swain." said 2Dads sitting for driver place. "I know, but we have missing people to find. We can't leave them because we're afraid of radiation." answered Buffer.  
"I know but... How Bomber will cope with that?" asked 2Dads worried for woman he loved.  
"I don't know. I will talk with her. Nav call me Bomber please and tell her that I will wait her in CO's cabin." said Buffer.  
"Right away sir!" said Nav while Buffer left the bridge.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry for long long wait. Because I am guilty I will post 2 chapters today. Let me know what do you think? Buffer and 2Dads both in loved in one woman. How that will finish? You will find out soon. But what do you think who Bomber will choose? Let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Buffer went in his cabin. Someone knocked at doors.  
"Sir Nav said you wanted to see me." said Bomber when she came in his cabin. "If it is because of my outburst I am really sorry." she added.  
"It is not. Shut the door closed." he said and Bomber shut it. "Take a sit Bomber." he added and Bomber sit on his rack.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"We have new mision. Place where we going is not going to like you." said Buffer and looked into her.  
"Where are we going?" asked Bomber.  
"Victory day island! I am sorry Bomber. But you don't have to be part of shore party if you can't." he said and looked into Bomber whos face was pale.  
"Sir I will go. I don't have what to lose. I am a main medic of this ship. I can't do same thing to Chefo what Swain did to me. I can't send him there." said Bomber and take a deep breath.  
"To I be honest, I don't want you on that island. But I don't have another choice." said Buffer and sit by Bomber. He placed his hand on hers.  
"I will be fine. We go there and get them out." answered Bomber and smiled weakly. She didn't brush his hand away and she squeeze it gently. He squeeze back.  
"We need to keep eye on Robert to he again wouldn't finish hanging." jocked Buffer and returned for his table before someone didn't see them and even if they were just talking, roumours were easily to start.  
"We?" asked Bomber and rised too.  
"We still don't have XO. Commander White said she will discuss with me about it for next shore leave." he said and looked in Bomber.  
"Oh ok. I will go to prepare a wardroom and medical equipment." said Bomber with smile and left his cabin.  
Bomber went in wardroom to prepare a medic gear. Soon after boarding party was called.  
"Tim Alpha, that would be me, Bomber, RO and 2Dads are going in land, to the cliff. Tim Bravo, that are Dutchy, Spider and Rhino are heading around the beach. Understand?" said CO.  
"Yes sir, but..." said Dutchy.  
"I give orders. Any questions?" Dutchy shook his head and went for a RHIB. They went on Victory day island. Tim Bravo found students.  
"Sir we found students but one of them is missing." said Dutchy through the radio.  
"Roger Dutchy. Take them to the RHIB and then return to the search. We are having one more hour for search." said CO.  
"Sir I spoted a girl. She is down there!" show 2Dads on cliff where Bomber was fell couple years ago.  
"Dutchy we found her. Send Charge with strecher. We will needed it. And you Dutchy too." said Buff through the radio. Soon after Dutchy cam with strecher.  
"Dutchy you are going downthere..." started Buffer to give instructions to his bosun.  
"No sir. I will." said Bomber. "What do you want to do? You are a medic not a suicidal person. You will return on the RHIB and be ready to give her first aid with Chefo." said Buffer.  
"I am not returning into the RHIB. I don't have what to lose. And I am a medic."  
"That is an order..."  
"Order what I gonna desregard completily. If you want to kick me out of the Hammersley after that go ahead. Now I said all what I had." said Bomber and start to prepare herself. Buffer sighed in frustration.  
"What are you looking 2Dads?" he yelled. "Prepare the rails."  
"Yes sir!" he said.  
"Ok Bomber we will put you down there. But be carefull!" said Buffer while he was helping her to conect with rail.  
"Easy for said!" murmured 2Dads.  
"You have something to say 2Dads?" yelled Buffer again. 2Dads shook his head.  
They put Bomber with rail down on the edge of the crater.  
"She is unconcious. I can't see any damage on her. I am going to put her on strecher and back on the ship." said Bomber through the radio. They lift girl on top. After they put girl off the cliff, they needed to put Bomber up too. But in moment when they were putting her up rope broke. In last moment Buff took her hand. Dutchy took Buffer for his overalls to he don't slip down too.  
"2Dads take her other hand!" said Buffer.  
"Aye sir." said 2Dads. They lift Bomber up and she find herself in CO's arm, looking into lake where she almost finished.  
"You are ok." said Buffer while Bomber was in his arms.  
"I don't want to stay on this island minute longer." whishpered Bomber while she was shaking.  
"We are returning." said Buffer still having one arm around Bomber. 2Dads felt bit of jelaousy towards his CO.  
They returned on Hammersley. Survivors were transffered on Melbourn.  
"Nav I need a favour" said Bomber while she and Nav were in sailor mess.  
"Sure."  
"Can you ask Josh for a favour? I know that he always was good with computers and these stuffs." said Bomber.  
"Yes he is."  
"This is my account. Tell him to he try to retrieve an email what was send two and a half years ago." said Bomber.  
"From who?  
"From Buffer to me. It's very important please ask him."  
"I will. I just wanted to text him so I would tell him. How are you?" said Nav and looked in her friend.  
"I don't know! I am anxious and happy at the same time." answered Bomber with weak smile.  
"Ok I get it why are you anxious. You almost fell in that crater again. But why are you happy?" asked Nav confused "Email is one of the reasons. I hope." she answered.  
"What was on that email?" asked Nav.  
"Some explanation."  
"About what? Come on tell me." said Nav "About Buffer's leaving 2 years ago."  
"That always interested me. Why did he left the ship?" said Nav.  
"I don't know because I didn't read the email! So please ask Josh to do that quickly." said Bomber.  
"I will. I promise." said Nav. Bomber went on the deck and Nav went on bridge to take her night watch.  
"Nav, how is Bomber?" asked Buffer. "Today she wasn't very well." he added looking in his navigator "I am so afraid for her! and I can't show it " whispered CO.  
"I know. I don't know how is she. She is like Kate. She is closed book for all of us. She went on deck saying that she need air. This all today, and especially Victory day island remindered her on bad period in her life." said Nav "Fortunately we leave this island of misfortune! Nav bring back us to home please." he said.  
"Aye sir. We are going to be at our port tomorrow afternoon. I heard that you are Mike's bestman. Kate choose Bomber." said Nav, because Mike and Kate were getting married.  
"I know and it is a great honour for me to be his bestman." said Buffer.  
"Sir I know that this is not my buisnis but you have to straight things up with Bomber." said Nav. "She is on the deck. Go and talk with her." she added.  
"You are right." said CO and headed for deck. Bomber was standing on deck out of visual sight from bridge.  
"You ok?" he asked when he stand by her side. "Yes I am." answered Bomber not looking into Buffer.  
"Bomber that something happened to you I woupd never forgive myself." said Buffer under his voice and Bomber turned to face him. He pull her closer and hugged her. She didn't pushed him away even she know that she should to do that. But that hug was comfortable in all this mess.  
"I am fine. Really. Just that island. I am having bad memories towards it." said Bomber while she was still in his arms.  
"We all had bad memories about that island." said Buffer. He tilted her head up and put his lips on her.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Like I said here is one more chapter as an excuse for long waiting. I hope you will enjoy. Please let me know what are you thinking about this chapter amd this all story.**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
